


Sorry We Never Knew You

by Alkalyne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, hahah just kidding definitely weird, probably trippy, this is what happens when bored, weeiiirrd plot i imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkalyne/pseuds/Alkalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering there may be traitors among them, everyone in the Legion goes about their business as if nothing is amiss. But slowly some of the senior members begin to piece things together, they realize nothing is what it appears to be. Everything they know about their pasts is not what it seems.</p>
<p>Note: Like an ingredients list for most to least, that's how you can view the pairings. Also this is an experimental piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am HORRIBLE at summaries so I'm really sorry. I hate it when I say this but it really is one of those "the less said, the better" stories. So really the best, best way to go about this is "Just think what would happen if a coffee-fueled, sleep deprived student attempted to replicate Eva's and Higurashi's story structures and presentation as an experiment." This may end up only being two chapters. I put three to be on the safe side, though, so we don't wind up with "This is more than what I signed up for" issues. Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy!

"Bertl, what're you doing out here?" Reiner asked.

His friend spared him a glance before his gaze returned to the butterflies. "Nothing really." He shrugged. "Just kinda...I dunno."

Reiner took a seat next to him. He groaned, stretching his legs and rubbed the small of his back. "Man, I need to do more stretches. How the hell are big-ass oafs like us supposed to not torque ourselves?" 

Bertholdt didn't respond.

The blonde elbowed his friend. "Hey, I'm trying to subtly imply we should give each other some back massages."

"I don't remember them being white." Bertholdt murmured.

"Huh?" Reiner's smile fell. He looked at what the other Scout was looking at. 

"The flowers."

"Oh. I thought you were talking about the butterflies."

Bertl shook his head. "I thought they were blue before we left."

"...They've always been white." Reiner hesitated about putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. It thumped hard against him, but Bertholdt didn't seem to mind or care. "Are you feeling all right?"

His friend looked at him. His eyes fell on the hand at his shoulder. "You don't remember, do you?" Bertl's voice was as fragile as glass.

Reiner blinked. He let out a chuckle. "Don't remember the color of the flowers? 'Course not. I'm more interested in knowing how to get my back to stop hurting from the 3DMG whiplash."

"Then why'd you say we should give each other massages if you don't remember?"

"Huh?" Reiner's brow furrowed. "...Really, are you okay?"

Bertholdt shook his head and stood up. He winced and rubbed his lower back. "We're too old for this," the boy muttered. But he held a hand out for his friend.

Reiner took it and was pulled to his feet. "Maybe you're just hungry." 

"I don't think so." Bertholdt looked back at the flowers. "But it is dinner time. Maybe you should go. I'm...gonna go take a shower or something I think."

Before Reiner could respond, Bertl walked away. 

And for a split second, Reiner swore he saw a flicker of gray in his friend's hair.

~+~

Sasha walked with slow, careful steps. The bowl was filled to the brim with a heavy soup and it seemed keen on trying to slide about. It smelled wonderful but, alas, it was not for her. Nor was the bread or tea.

"What're you doing?" Connie asked.

She almost jumped. "I could have spilled all of this!"

He rose a brow and fell into step with her. "And you'd have deserved it--c'mon, you already ate."

Sasha glared. "This isn't for me." She stood up straight and squared her shoulders, mindful of the food the whole time. "Hanji's holed herself away into her research again. The Commander asked if I would like to deliver her her meal. He also asked I let her know the meeting won't start without her but that she take her time."

"Hn." Connie grunted. 

They neared the office. "I just hope we don't interrupt anything important."

"Yah," laughed Connie. "Can you imagine a delivery of soup being what prevents Humanity moving forward? She's about to figure out how we can make them melt on their feet and _bam!_ soup's ready whoops there goes our future."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I rather not be the one to take that fall. If that happens, you can because you came up with it."

"Hey, how does that work?"

"You clearly had the foresight to stop it and didn't." Sasha grinned.

"I don't think that's fair." Connie stopped at the door.

So did Sasha.

"Well...what are you waiting for?" The Scout asked her friend.

"Huh?"

"My hands are full." She nodded down to the tray.

Connie's cheeks flushed. "I-I don't think it's polite to just barge in."

"I meant knocking on the door..."

"Oh, right. " Connie readjusted his collar before raising his fist to knock.

Sasha rose a brow. "Are you interested in her? She's a bit--"

"Ew! Gross! No!" He rapidly hit the door before Sasha could inquire any further.

No response.

They exchanged glances. Worry began to gnaw at Sasha and she didn't know why. "S-squad leader?"

Again, no response.

Without further hesitation, Connie grabbed the handle and wrenched the door open.

Hanji was slumped over at her desk, a few chunks of hair rising and falling with each breath.

"...I don't know why I'm relieved." Connie said after a moment.

Sasha let out a sigh. "Same."

Connie cringed as the door creaked further open. "Do we...wake her up?" He dropped his volume to a whisper.

"I'm not sure." Sasha said after a moment, also lowering her voice. She looked around, trying to find a safe spot to set the food. The woman's desk was littered with papers. "Um...maybe you could just neatly stack a few?"

"Right, yah, sure."

"You seem distracted."

"So do you."

"Well I noticed first, so you tell me why first. Also please hurry up, I'm getting tired of holding this without spilling anything."

Connie grumbled but did as asked. "It's just," he looked down at Hanji. "I don't know. She may be the one in charge but..."

"Yes?" Sasha stepped closer.

He shook his head. "Still feel like we gotta look after her." 

"Hm." Sasha set the tray down on the now cleared space. She put her hands on her hips, looking Hanji over.

Connie moved to a stack of books where the woman's cape was resting. "It's been getting cold," he said. His steps were hesitant as he walked over. The boy was careful, draping it over her shoulders and making sure it'd keep her warm.

Sasha noticed the woman's glasses were at an awkward angle. She reached to move them when Hanji stirred.

"Granma..." the woman slurred.

She yanked her hand back. "Connie let's go."

"What?"

"The smell of food should wake her." But Sasha was already out the door.

Connie dashed after her. "Hey, what was that about?"

"I don't know but I have the chills all of a sudden." She rubbed her arms.

Connie reached for her but a squawk from Hanji made both jump.

"I love potato soup!" The woman exclaimed. "Whoever sent this, thank you!" She called out.

"Uh--the Commander also says to meet him for a meeting when you finish!" Connie called back after a moment.

"Can do!" Hanji replied.

The two remained where they stood.

Connie looked at Sasha. "You look pale! Are you--"

"Like I said, chills." She shook her head. "I think I should go shower or get fresh air."

He gave her a blank stare. "Sasha...those are two very different things."

She folded her arms. "Either one will hopefully make me feel better."

"Well, can you go for the walk then? At least I can talk to you and we can figure out why that was all..weird."

Sasha hugged herself. "Y-yah. But I don't know if I have a word to say. Everything...feels weird."

Connie's hand drifted to hers. "Worth a shot anyway? You don't have to talk about your family if you don't want to."

~+~

Armin's legs dangled off the branch, his boots brushing against the blades of grass. In his hands was an old straw hat. It was as precious as the book, but he was no longer keen on taking that out into the daylight.

Heavy footsteps alerted him.

"Oh! Squad le--"

Mike held up a hand. "We're not in uniform and I really don't care for the formalities."

Armin lowered himself back onto the branch. He then scooted over, realizing Mike walked over with the intention to sit next to him. 

The man lowered himself onto the branch. It sank down just enough to make Armin truly appreciate the amount of muscle he packed. How such a gargantuan frame was second to Levi was amazing. Something in the back of his mind began to unfurl. It was probably awe--Mike, though quite odd, was one of the greatest Scouts Humanity had to offer. Really, the only thing holding him back from the position of Commander was his lack of prowess in strategy. ...Then again, that was in comparison to Erwin and that was a difficult thing for many to top.

"Um, sir, may I ask what brought you here?" Armin snapped himself back to reality.

The corners of Mike's mouth twitched. It was a humorless smile and one that seemed to fit his face too well. For some reason it reminded Armin of Annie. 

"I wanted to see how you were doing considering the latest revelations."

"...Oh." Armin looked back down at the hat. 

"You could visit her if you want. Pixis would be more than happy to bring you along the next time he visits the King."

"That might tip her off something's wrong."

"You could always lie."

"I rather not. Not...just for the sake of seeing her at least."

He could feel Mike's gaze.

"...My grandfather used to have a hat like that," the man said after some silence. 

"Really?" Armin looked up.

Mike nodded. "It was way more battered than that, though. Even had a couple holes." He shrugged his massive shoulders. "They told me I could have it if I proved I could be responsible."

Armin's eyes widened. "...Oh! Y-you never met him, did you?"

The man shook his head. "Not too surprising, really. He was too inquisitive, my parents claimed. They said very little of him beyond that."

The boy was back to looking at the hat. He wondered why Mike had said that. 

But he knew why. Scouts were special. They may have had their parents and siblings, but after a while those were just labels. Words. They had to become their own family.

Armin brought the hat close. "My grandfather warned me that would be my undoing. He was worried, but never told me to stop."

"Hm." Mike shifted. "I have to tend to a meeting with the Commander and others. It was nice, though brief, to speak with you, Armin."

"Hu--oh! Yes," he bowed his head. "It was nice to speak with you as well, Squad Leader."

"Please, just Mike."

"It was nice to speak with you as well, Mike." The words were heavy and foreign on Armin's tongue. Referring to the superiors by first name just didn't sit right with him.

Mike rose from the tree, the branch rising enough to startle Armin.

"We may call for you to join us later," the man said before walking away.

~+~

Not only was the small of his back hurting, but now Reiner had a headache. He suppressed a groan. Maybe he was getting the flu? Wouldn't that suck. The last thing he needed was to be forced to sit out on their next expedition. ...Though rumor had it the newest Scouts were going to get a month off. And by month off, still training but giving their bodies a break from the 3DMG.

He couldn't really figure out why but it felt as if it was more than that. And the more he thought about it, the stronger the headache became.

Maybe dinner was a good idea. But his stomach wasn't cooperating. Damn it, maybe he really was getting sick.

As he walked down the halls, a familiar figure turned the corner.

"Good evening, Reiner," Mike said.

"Evening, sir." He replied.

"The formalities are unnecessary, Scout." The man was still walking.

Their shoulders brushed.

Reiner spun around, an idea springing to mind. "Si--er, Mike, I have a question."

"Yes?" Mike stopped walking but only looked over his shoulder.

He had to look up at Mike. A rarity for somebody of Reiner's stature. It was weird, the young man noted. Not that he had to look up, but he was glad he had to look up at Mike. "You, me and Bertholdt...we're, uh, kinda big."

Mike turned. "Are you asking what to do about the gear's whiplash?"

"Yah, actually." Reiner smiled. "Do you have any suggestions?"

His superior's face remained neutral. "Stretch an extra fifteen minutes. Warm compresses on the pained areas each night. Massage a bit more but not too much--let your muscles fix themselves." 

Reiner nodded, committing it to memory. 

The two stood there, an awkward silence hanging heavy over them.

And then Reiner noticed it. There were bags under Mike's eyes. His jaw was just tight enough, as if he was biting a damning statement back. Something was eating away at the man--something awful was weighing him down.

Fortunately, for whatever reason, the younger Scout held back the impulsive statement, saying he could relate. That his eyes were darkened the same way and his shoulders sagged with a similar worry.

"Are you all right, sir?" Reiner asked instead, not wanting to speak the man's name again.

Mike gave a smile that made him think of Annie. "Perhaps I'm catching the flu that's been making its rounds."

"My village had a remedy for that--three bags of tea and a good book." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

But the squad leader's face remained the same, as if not noticing how intimate the revelation was to Reiner. "My mother's father said the same." 

His face didn't remain the same after the personal revelation of his own. Reiner felt the change in the air and he was certain Mike did too.

"I have a meeting to get to." The man turned on his heel. "I hope my advice helps."

"Yah, thanks. Mine too..." Reiner muttered.

~+~

"So it's quite likely Reiner and Bertholdt are the other two spies." Erwin said.

He looked from face to face. They were all troubled. Of course they were--never before had, in the history of the Legion, there been any form of treachery.

And here it was, staring them down. But the Commander wouldn't allow for them to be backed into a corner. They could coax the two out. Somehow. Really it had been luck that allowed them to find the right paperwork. Just in time, too. Erwin wasn't fond of sending the Scouts out somewhere with little-to-no access to their 3DMG. Even behind the walls it felt wrong.

He glanced at Mike. His friend seemed to be the most unsettled. Perhaps he would be relieved to know they no longer had to doubt their new recruits.

"Do we want to get all three at once or should we go for Annie first?" Nanaba was the first to speak up.

Erwin leaned back in his chair, putting a foot on the table. When he was amongst these four there was no need to be prim-and-proper. "It might be best if we go as planned for now. Taking down one target will be easier than three, especially when we consider their skills."

"They might be on edge," Hanji said. "But we could try to confuse them and make it look like we're suspecting another person."

"We could pretend to suspect Armin--Shadis' behavior notes indicated she was eying the boy a lot towards the end of training." Nanaba suggested.

Levi made a face.

"Are we forgetting something?" Erwin asked. Over the years he learned how to read which grimace meant what in Levi.

"Yes. We're forgetting about Ymir. She's also an odd one out what with that journal of Ilse's."

"Hm."

"We could make it look like we suspect Armin and Krista and perhaps one other Scout. Get the number right but people wrong and then lead them into a trap." Hanji said. "To be honest, though, we can't make any final decisions until we talk to the big four."

Mike looked up, raising a tired brow.

"Armin, Eren, Mikasa and Jean. Those four trained with them and can tell us best how to predict their behavior."

"Can we trust them to not act too stand-offish with them? I spoke with Armin earlier. It was obvious he didn't like what we found out about Annie."

"He is the one who made the connection it was her, though," Levi pointed out. "And they have the luxury of both Annie being away and having come back from a disastrous mission."

Erwin's jaw clenched. He inhaled through his nose before speaking. "Then we can carry on with the plan for Annie and observe how Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir act afterward. Naturally we won't tell them. From there we can make our move."

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Nanaba was the first to her feet. "I'll go check on the Scouts and see who's on for night watch." She left without another word.

Erwin looked at his remaining three. 

Levi was the next one to his feet. He wasn't as graceful as Nanaba, even with the cane. "I'm gonna go wash up and lie down." He glanced at Erwin. "My back's hurting."

He got the hint.

Hanji was the next one to her feet. She ruffled Mike's hair. "Mine too, but I'll be in my office for a bit." Her hand drifted down his neck before fluttering away.

"Y'know, falling asleep at the desk is probably why. Not the gear." Levi commented as the door shut behind them.

Erwin looked at Mike. He walked over and put one hand on the table and the other on the man's chair. "All right. What's bothering you? Deciding you can't wait on the proposal?"

Mike grunted. "No." He slumped over the table. "I mean, yah I don't want to wait on it any further, but that isn't what's bothering me."

Erwin yanked forward a chair with his foot. It was the one Levi had been sitting in, he realized, flopping down into it. "So what is it then?"

The behemoth of a Scout didn't lift his head. "I have a headache and something doesn't feel right."

Erwin leaned forward, concern growing. "Mike...you're not the type to whine. When you say something doesn't feel right, do you mean with the treachery or is something else genuinely upsetting you?" He put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

To his surprise, Mike clasped it. "...I'm familiar with this sensation."

"What?"

His friend looked up. "You remember how those close calls we used to get when we first joined?"

Erwin nodded. "Of course."

"Then you remember the feeling you had for the rest of the day? The one where you just know you almost died, didn't, but the slightest of things could have changed it?"

"Yes..."

"That is exactly what I'm feeling right now."

Erwin stared, trying to process the information. For a brief, sickening moment, he thought Mike was confessing he had a connection to the three. But one look in the man's eyes said it was something worse.

"Mike--"

"I need to see a priest."

"What?!"

The man was staring straight ahead. "I...don't know why, but it feels like we have a very narrow window of opportunity." He jumped to his feet.

Erwin jumped with him, hand still in his.

"I'm not seeing him to talk--I'm seeing him because we have questions and they'll have answers." He looked to the Commander. "Please."

Erwin didn't let go. "...Mike...I trust you, but I want to hear you say, in your words, why you think that."

Mike let out a dry laugh. "I can try. The problem is...it's just a feeling. A real specific one at that, but...I don't know. It started today, after I spoke with Armin and Reiner."

The Commander pulled his friend to face him, both hands on his shoulders now. "Did Reiner say _anything_ to you that could have been seen as some...command? A phrase?"

"No. He just wanted to know what to do about gear whiplash." Mike didn't look away. 

Erwin held the gaze for what could have been seconds--or minutes. He learned how to tune out the ticking of a clock long ago. It felt like a great effort, but Erwin removed his hands. "All right. You have four hours. If you're unable to find a priest in that time, try again tomorrow. But I want you back in that time, got it?"

Mike nodded. "I'm going to go to him under the pretense of wanting marriage. I'll go let the other three know so they can play along."

Erwin watched him leave, dread beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach.

~+~

Levi cursed himself for deciding to take a "quick" walk. His ankle was starting to ache from both use and the cold. Oh well. Erwin could wait. He was a patient man, as evidenced for putting up with the corporal.

As Levi continued to drag himself along the perimeter of the wall, he spied something odd--a Mikasa without an Eren.

"Oi," Levi called out to the girl. "Scout!"

He saw her twitch to fighting stance. But she realized there were no threats and relaxed. "Sir?" Mikasa strode over.

"What're you doing out here?" Asked Levi. He gave her a quick look over. She always had that damn scarf on. 

"I felt like going for a walk."

"You're an awful liar." Levi nodded forward. "But if you wanna continue the charade with me, you're welcome to."

The Scout bristled. "It's not becoming of you to accuse your Scouts of lying." But she kept a slow pace for his sake.

Levi shrugged. "Times are a changing for something shitty." He glanced up at her. "So why are you out here?"

Mikasa was a prideful girl. Her cheeks reddened with what had to be a mix of embarrassment and irritation. "...I wanted to see how you were doing," she mumbled.

The corporal rose a brow. "Oh?"

"It was my fault you got hurt." She said through clenched teeth. "And," the Scout glanced around before continuing. "Considering the recent revelations...we might be needing your abilities more than ever."

"Hm..." Levi gave a slow nod but stopped himself. He shouldn't let his old ways surface in front of her. "Well, we'll just have to work around that, won't we? A lot of good Scouts were lost on that mission."

He felt her gaze.

They were quiet as Levi's brain retrieved more info on Mikasa. To be honest, he still hadn't read over everything yet. Levi preferred to learn about his Scouts through working with them, anyway. It was a more honest and real way. Better than the detached method of seeing them as pieces of paper that only became person when out on the field.

"So why aren't you with your friend Eren?"

"He's not my friend--he's family." Mikasa said icily.

"And that's why you're blindly devoted to him? What about Armin?"

Her lips pulled down into a frown. "Wouldn't you be the same with Commander Erwin or squad leaders Hanji and Mike?"

Levi sure hoped her relationship with Eren or Armin wasn't like the one he had with Erwin. Well, if she considered them family that is. ..But fair point to her on invoking Hanji and Mike.

"To answer your question, corporal, I am not with Eren because he's taking a shower and I'm not with Armin because he specifically requested to be alone."

That was odd. "Really now?"

It looked like Mikasa was keeping quiet about something now.

"Scout, if this is impor--"

"How would you feel if someone close to you betrayed you?"

Levi kept his mouth shut at first. Technically he could relate. The mangled bodies of his squad were still fresh in his mind. But he already had his row with Erwin about that. It didn't heal the wounds, but Mikasa didn't need to know any of that.

"...Yes, I'd be upset," the corporal said at last. "Rumor has it he had feelings for Annie, am I right in thinking this?"

Mikasa said nothing.

Levi let out an exasperated sigh. Even with the threat of Titans breathing down their necks, they were all still young and stupid enough to let their little affinities for one another encompass their priorities. "You're not betraying Armin by telling me if he was interested in Annie or not, you know."

She gave a stiff nod.

"There we go. It makes sense he wants to be alone, then. We don't suspect him, so don't worry." He said the last statement so quietly, Levi didn't know if Mikasa heard.

The girl pulled the scarf up. "I'm glad," she whispered.

Damn did she sound relieved. Levi wasn't cold--the way her shoulders relaxed stung. 

They were nearing the entrance to headquarters.

"The world is a cruel and beautiful place," he sighed.

"I'm sorry?" Mikasa stared.

Levi shrugged. What? He couldn't sound deep every once and a while? 

"Something my grandmother said. Or used to." He gave another shrug. "I wouldn't know. Never knew the old hag. She died before I was born or soon after." Levi stopped at the gates and turned to Mikasa. "Welp, here we are." He turned, hobbling off. "Nice chattin' with you. Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Spat this all out yesterday and refined it for today. And wow I forgot to say HUGE thanks to Feelsripper last time for the help. So...thank you, Feelsripper, for being a beta on this. Anyway, it would indeed appear there will be a third chapter. Hopefully I won't drown in other tasks. Without further delay, I hope you all enjoy!

Mike pulled his jacket tighter around him. It was a tiny detail, but the way the obnoxious pin weighed the lapel down ever-so-slightly was irksome. Though it wasn't as bad as the glares he was receiving. Maybe they knew he was from the Scouting Legion--maybe they didn't. The only thing his pomegranate pin indicated was he was from the outside. 

He couldn't help but smirk.

His clothes should have been an indicator as well. The jacket he wore was covered in patches. It did its job, so purchasing a new one wasn't necessary. If he was going to spend his month's pay on anything, it'd be on books to read or a new journal to fill. Though the books were not frequent enough for his taste, especially the ones he procured from the black market.

But their little Scouting library was growing and it certainly pleased Hanji. 

Yet try as he might with all these little, shallow thoughts, his heart continued to hammer away at his ribs. Two hours had already passed, one of them having been taken up on the trip alone. So he had only one more hour to find the man he needed or else...something was going to happen.

"Sir, are you lost?"

Mike froze. How had she gotten so close? ...Why didn't he sense her?

The Scout forced a sheepish grin, turning on his heel. "Yes, I am." He flashed the pin on his jacket, indicating he had not gotten through illegally.

Annie stared up at him.

Damn she was tiny.

"Can I help you, then?" The words seemed memorized and lacking in interest.

Mike gave her a look-over. Her hands were at her sides, she had a rifle strapped to her back and she was no more than seven feet away. At least her fingers were bare. So if the little witch did try to pull anything, he could probably tackle her in time to prevent a repeat. The man was willing to let his arm get bitten, maybe even bruise the bone, if it meant stopping her. ...Though any passerby seeing the situation unfold would probably intervene in the most unhelpful of ways. There were a few drawbacks to somebody of his size and unreadable face.

His head split with pain. He clutched his face, the world spinning. A repeat?

Annie's eyes went uncharacteristically wide. "Sir?"

He held his hand up, the pain gone as suddenly as it came. "Y-yes?" Mike panted out. How embarrassing.

"...If you're suffering from withdraw of some kind, I have to arrest you."

"It's not that," Mike muttered. ...And he'd like to see her try and put him in shackles. He straightened up. "I need to speak to a priest for a wedding."

Annie stared.

Mike felt like he just got caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar. 

The girl pointed past him. "Go down that path and make a left." 

Mike didn't turn to look. He just nodded. "Thank you."

Neither moved.

"...I hope she says yes." Annie said before turning away.

~+~

Once she was sure he wasn't going to look over his shoulder again, Annie slipped back into the shadows. He seemed to have trusted her, as he made the left turn.

The man looked exhausted. More than the typical strained look most Scouts carried if they lived long enough. Still, he held himself tall and his shoulders rolled back. No slouching or looking like a lumbering oaf. And Annie wouldn't have accepted anything less from someone like Mike. 

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" Giggled a voice.

Annie turned to see Hitch and Marlo. She blinked and looked back at Mike. Good going, Hitch, the man now knew for a fact he was still being followed. 

"He's not too bad on the eyes, I admit. But we'd have to wait a couple more years, I think." The girl sighed. "If you change your mind, let me know."

"Hitch that's gross." Marlo folded his arms. He looked back at Annie. "...Why are you following him, anyway?"

Annie stole a glance at Mike--he was just outside the doors of the church now. "A Scout is alone and out of uniform. It seemed suspicious." 

She didn't know why, but there was a growing anxiety the longer Mike was made to wait outside. He didn't seem perturbed--his stance was at ease. Idiot. Why was he putting his hands behind his back? The man was skilled, but he was getting cocky. Where he got that from, Annie didn't know, and the fact that she was even wondering disturbed her.

"Hmm? Annie, you look like you've seen a ghost." Hitch began to giggle again, as if she told a joke. "He is a Scout, so I guess they're all ghosts."

"Don't laugh at people who risk their lives," growled Marlo. 

"Hey, he can't hear and it's more like they're wasting their lives than risking them."

Annie's heart began to beat when the doors opened. This must have been how her father felt, that one time when she went missing. They were gathered around the fire and heard something. Annie had stood up to investigate, but her father said no. She didn't listen and disappeared into the darkness. Of course she was fine--it had just been a raccoon. But the panicked cries from her father as he desperately searched for her forever coated the back of her skull. 

"Wait a second." Marlo's arms unfolded. "He's from the Scouting Legion, right?"

Annie tore her eyes from the closing doors. "And?"

"He's one of their best, right? What's his name again?" The young man frowned, apparently upset that he couldn't remember such useless trivia.

"Zackary or something, I think?" Hitch suddenly curious herself.

"No," Annie gave them a phantom of a frown. "That's not it." She looked back at the church again. "His name is Mike Zacharius."

~+~

Jean didn't feel like sleeping. Neither did the others, he realized, seeing most the other cots were empty.

He buttoned up his vest and stepped out into the cool night air. So where was everybody, then? That was something he could do instead of mindlessly walk around. Practice tracking too, while he was at it. Jean overheard Armin asking Sasha if she'd be willing to teach that skill to her classmates. May as well get some independent practice at it before their lesson. A month off in the middle of nowhere? They'd need something to do to keep themselves occupied. And it was in an area where hunting was allowed. 

So that's what Jean would do. Look around for his fellow squad mates to get the upper hand in this hunting thing. Maybe he could impress Mikasa with a pheasant or rabbit. A pair of fur gloves might be nice. Skinning an animal couldn't be that difficult right?

Of course not, Jean thought to himself, ignoring the queasiness that was starting. It was a simple matter, one he wasn't going to dwell on any further. Not because the image of the animals skin getting peeled back was making him nauseous. Nor because the idea of the fascicles anchoring the warm skin were making a sickening squelching noise. Definitely not.

It was the fact that Squad Leader Mike was walking down the path with a priest.

At least that's what Jean was going to tell himself.

He jumped back, keeping hidden behind a corner. 

Something in both their eyes made Jean curious. He recognized that poker face, the one a Scout wore when in public after a failed mission. The corners of the eyes were taut with weariness and lips thin with insults held back. Yes, Jean knew that look too well and was learning how to make such himself.

The pastor--priest? bishop? Jean never paid attention to his mother's lectures--looked terrified. Did Mike strong-arm the man to come with him? But what Jean wanted to know was why above anything else. 

Once they entered, Jean counted to ten before going after them. He could easily make it look like he was on his way to prepare some tea for the evening. Hey, maybe that's where everyone else was, even. 

He kept his head down and hands wrapped around the book. Mike and the priest weren't speaking. They probably knew he was there, but if anything, Jean at least wanted to know which way they were turning. Perhaps he could eavesdrop later. Considering how most of the priests were located at the center of their salvation, one did not simply hope from one place to the next. He'd be here for a while.

Jean took note of them turning left. There were only five rooms down that hall--Hanji's study, storage, storage and two not-meeting rooms. Huh. Perhaps they were going down there to throw people off then. There was an exit door at the end, leading them to another part of headquarters. Maybe that was it. Well, Jean would have to be an impressive sleuth later.

He pushed the door open to the kitchen to find one classmate.

"...Are you planning on staying up all night?" Jean asked, staring at the three bags of tea in Bertholdt's mug.

The quiet boy jumped. "Oh, Jean!" His eyes went wide. He looked ready to scramble and run, but couldn't with such a heavy, filled-to-the-brim mug.

They stared at one another for a moment.

"...I-it's an old remedy," Bertholdt murmured. "From home. Three bags of tea and a good book.."

Jean looked at the book in his hands. Well, he thought it was a good one at least. Glancing to make sure Armin or Mikasa weren't near, he under-hand tossed it onto the table. It made an audible _whump_ and slid a good couple of feet, stopping within Bertl's reach.

"You look like you're lacking the book." Jean grunted. He then made his way to the still steaming kettle.

"Ah, I, uh--"

"It's not mine." Jean said, looking at their selection of tea. Local wild flower, chamomile, or green. What a fine selection. "Well, not any more. It's now from that little library Mike and Hanji've been putting together."

Bertholdt was still looking at it.

"Hey, if it came from Hanji's, maybe, sure, I can see being worried about it." Jean took a seat diagonal to Bertholdt. They rarely spoke, but the quiet guy made for good company. And it was such a rarity to see him away from Reiner. Jean was curious. Maybe they had gotten into an argument.

Slowly, Bertholdt pulled it close. "I...might read it later." He said. "It's rude to read around others, though. Er, not that I mean you're rude, Jean."

"Not in that way, right?" Jean took a sip, warmth filling him. Loneliness often put him in a weird mood. Loneliness was also finding him a lot more these days.

Bertholdt shifted uncomfortably. 

"I'll shut up. Don't mind me. Just pretend I'm part of the walls, yah?" He chuckled.

His classmate's head shot up, eyes wide. Something about his eyes made Jean shudder. "No."

"Hey, I was only kidding--I didn't say pretend I was dead. Relax--"

"No, I mean..." Bertholdt sighed. "...You don't need to pretend you're not here. It's fine. People seem to like to talk to me. Go ahead. It won't irritate me." 

Jean eyed him over the lip of his mug. Bertholdt said that with something beneath those words. They made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Bertholdt Fubar. From some small, sleepy village. The same one as Reiner. And right now he was away from Reiner, looking sick and more nervous and ill-fit than usual.

"...Why not we switch it up a bit?" Jean asked.

"Huh?"

"You talk to me. I've chattered your ear off more than enough. Why not you try it on me?"

Bertholdt paled. It was strange seeing him with a much less tan complexion. Huh. He and Hanji probably had the most sun-kissed look without spending that much time in the sun. Maybe they had a common ancestor.

"Okay, okay, never mind..." grumbled Jean.

"I'm actually glad we're getting that black market library." The words tumbled out. In fact, it looked like Bertholdt wanted to clamp his hands over his mouth and disappear into the walls.

It was a start. "Me too." Jean said after a moment.

He found the tea was thicker. Strange. Jean didn't remember putting honey in it. If it had been available he certainly would have. But there wasn't--just the leaves and water. So why was their honey in it? And milk??

Jean made a face and set the mug down. His dark, murky reflection stared back at him. 

"Mike's brought over a priest." The Scout said, eyebrows still knitted together in confusion.

"What?!" Bertholdt dropped his mug with a clatter. He yanked the book away in time, before the steaming destruction reached its pages. 

Jean stared. "Yah..." he gave a slow nod. "Just saw them. Think he's finally proposing to Hanji? They defintely like each other. That's what I overheard at lea--"

Bertholdt jumped up. "I have to go." 

The grace he moved with contradicted everything about his frame. He didn't even bother to close the door behind him as he ran, book still in hand.

Jean stared. Great. Now he was left alone with a mess and no book.

But he didn't move right away to clean the tea up. Instead he stared at the walls, his heart pounding. He knew this feeling. It was a familiar one, one he experienced for the first time back in Trost. The beating of his heart was hammering out a message of terror. But it was a good thing, knowing that he had just narrowly avoided the grasp of a Titan.

As for why he was feeling it in the small mess hall of all places, Jean didn't know.

~+~

Most of them were in what constituted as a mix of their library and relaxation room. And it looked like they were using it more for relaxation than reading, Bertholdt found.

He stopped in the doorway, uncertain if he wanted to interrupt the peaceful scene.

Krista sat on the couch, feet curled under her and skirt flowing down to the floor. Ymir was dozing next to her, a book she ha been reading now rested face-down on her chest. The little goddess was lightly brushing the other woman's hand as she read. Sasha and Connie hadn't even bothered with reading--they were leaning against each other in the corner. Their fingertips were touching, as if they weren't so sure about such an act. Mikasa and Armin were slumped over onto Eren's lap while his head lolled to the side on the other couch. He had a hand on Armin's shoulder and the other on Mikasa's wrist. 

Bertholdt stared, hearing nothing but their pleasant breathing and crackling of a small fire.

He clutched the door frame, feeling something rise in him. The young man tried to take a calming breath. They couldn't afford to leave behind any evidence--not now. But he could feel the splinters digging into his skin.

"Excuse me," Nanaba said, stopping inches from Bertholdt.

His heart sank. It didn't matter how skilled she or anybody was. Bertholdt could detect that look of hate anywhere. He knew he was a monster and so did she.

Bertholdt kept his hand on the frame but stepped aside out of politeness and fear.

"Krista?" Nanaba looked at the girl.

Everybody stirred. 

"Yes?" She looked up, page mid-turn.

"We need to ask you a few questions."

Krista nodded. "Of course." She set the book down on Ymir's stomach. "Don't lose my place." The girl slid off the couch, careful to not step on the yawning Sasha and Connie. "May I ask what the problem is?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Nanaba replied. 

"Huh?" Eren yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Did something happen to Krista's family?" He became more alert, seeing Kirsta walking over to Nanaba.

Kirsta just gave Eren a smile. "I don't think it's anything related to them." She looked back to Nanaba. "Lead the way."

Nanaba nodded and turned away, Krista close behind.

Bertholdt watched with a growing terror. He couldn't run after them. And Annie wasn't with them this time, so there was no way she could sneak over and listen in. What about Reiner? He could run to Reiner, but the oaf couldn't remember a thing, damn it! 

"Uh, Bertl, you okay?" Eren was looking at him now, eyes green and filled with concern.

He forced a calm breath. "...I...just need to go to the infirmary. Maybe I'm getting a fever."

"Hm, yah," Ymir didn't sit up. Apparently when Krista got up, she just let her self fall onto the couch and lay there. "Seeing how close you and Reiner are, not surprising if you caught anything he might have."

Bertholdt's cheeks flushed. He had no comeback--he never did.

"Hey," Connie stretched his neck. "Back off, Ymir, just because his interest is more likely to return the feel--"

"What was that?" Ymir bolted up.

"Both of you!" Mikasa hissed.

They looked away, both abashed. Not even Ymir would step on Mikasa's toes. Bertholdt shifted on his feet, staring at the floorboards.

"There you all are." Jean was at Bertholdt's side. "What's up with Krista? I just saw her enter the same room the priest was in."

Ymir's eyes widened. "What?"

Sasha was alert as well.

"What is it?" Connie held her hand in his. 

"...C-can we have everybody in here?" Sasha asked through chattering teeth.

"Huh?" Connie wrapped an arm around her, as if his small frame would be any assistance to the fire.

Before anyone had a chance to ask, Bertholdt spoke up: "I'll get Reiner," the boy said. He stepped back, trying to ignore their confused gazes. Anything to get away from them. Maybe he could stall on the way back. Just...anything to get away. Even for a moment. Sasha's request was one he could thank whatever forces were at work for. Yes. Maybe they could salvage their plans now.

But as Bertholdt walked down the hall, his head and heart ached with what lied ahead.

~+~

At some point Jean had taken up most the space on the Ymir-free couch. He was later evicted from it when Bertholdt returned with Reiner, the logic being that their aching backs required better support. Grumbling but complying, Jean surrendered himself to the floor and wound up as a foot rest for Connie and Sasha. 

But it didn't impede his reading, so he wasn't going to complain too much.

Armin was reading a book Mike had personally suggested when he checked on them earlier. Eren and Mikasa were now using him as their pillow.

Krista had been gone for a while. Jean looked around, seeing that Reiner was asleep and drooling onto Bertl's shoulder. Bertholdt himself was dozing. Seeing as his leg was hanging over the edge of a couch, Connie insisted it was going to rain tonight.

Jean pulled himself back, stretching like a cat. Lying on his stomach for too long wasn't good for the back, especially with the stress of the 3DMG. As he was stretching, footsteps were heard. Jean was quick to straighten up.

Krista was at the doorstep, pale and shaking.

"Krista!" Ymir jumped from the couch.

The girl ran for her, hopping around Jean and dove for the young woman's arms.

Jean was on his feet. Everyone else was joining him. He looked at Nanaba, her face unreadable. He looked back at Krista, whose face was buried in Ymir's chest.

"What did you do?!" Ymir growled, arms coiling around Krista.

"Nothing," Krista pushed herself away to look up at everyone. "They didn't do anything."

Jean turned back to see the squad leaders had joined Nanaba. 

"...Then what happened?" Eren took a step forward.

Krista took a deep breath. "I have a lot of things to say." She turned to face their Commander. "But I'm not saying anything just yet." 

Erwin rose a heavy brow. "You have demands?"

Krista swallowed. "Yes."

"Could we reach a compromise, perhaps?"

"No."

"Then what are they?"

Jean stared, baffled. He wasn't the only one. Everybody looked at a loss. Even Mikasa, despite her stance, which indicated she was ready to get between Krista and their squad leaders. A cold sweat started. He swallowed, tasting honey still. 

"I'll tell you on top of the Walls." Krista grabbed Ymir's hand. "All of us here in this room. We'll talk about this on the Walls of Sina."

It was the priest who reacted strongly. "You dare to--"

Krista silenced him with a glare. She pointed at Erwin. "You could have told _him_ by your stupid family rules. But you told me. I get to decide how this information is delivered and I'm saying we do this on top of Sina." Her eyes flashed. "Try and stop me."

"K-Krista?" Sasha looked at the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Wait, what do you mean by the family rule?" Eren looked between her and Erwin.

"My name is not Krista," she said. Her attention was back on her squad mates, pleasant smiles again. "My name is Historia and we don't have much time." She turned back to the Commander. "How soon can we set up a trip to Sina?"

Erwin thought for a moment. "If you're in too much of a rush and plan to skip out on gear, an hour, maybe less if we push but that may cause panic. If you're willing to put on the harnesses, a bit longer."

"What about the gas and blades?" Connie asked.

"I did say harnesses only, did I not?" Erwin wasn't angry, but the situation didn't warrant a smile it would seem. "We'll have supplies on hand if something proves needed, which you seem to think may happen?"

Krista nodded.

"Very well. Every one, please suit up. We head out in fifteen minutes." He looked over his shoulder. "We best move out of their way and suit up as well."


End file.
